Deus Ex Machina
by Kyllikki
Summary: Digital detritus in the postmodern age.


Deus Ex Machina  
by Kyllikki  
  
Timeline: Follows events seen in "Aftershock."  
  
Additional notes at the end.  
  
***  
It was dusk by the time he let himself in, using the extra key she always kept at work. Save for the slow blink of her answering machine, the fading light seeping through the curtains cast the whole apartment in muted grays and shadows.   
  
The answering machine.  
  
No point now, he thought. He sank down on the small stool near the door, reached out and pressed the play button with a shaky hand. *You have nine new messages*, the electronic voice informed him. The machine's energetic clicking and whirring seemed out of place in the thick silence blanketing her apartment. He lowered his head to his hands and listened.  
  
-beep-  
  
1:06 PM  
Hey, Claire, it's me. Look, I know you're taking the rest of the day, but I thought we could have dinner in tonight. ... I just want to spend some time with you, and six hours in the car to Albany and back last night doesn't count. I'll bring the food and everything -- just let me know when you want me to show up on your doorstep and I'll be there. I'm meeting Liz Olivet for lunch, but then I should be back in the office later this afternoon. Call me when you get this. Love you.  
  
-beep-  
  
2:14 PM  
Hello, Ms. Kincaid, this is Sophie Heitzmann with the U.S. Attorney's office. We're all quite impressed with your resume, and we'd love for you to come in for an interview. Please call me at your earliest convenience to set up an appointment -- the number here is 212-653-8970, and my extension is 4365. If I'm not there, leave a message on my voice mail and we'll play phone tag. Thanks, Ms. Kincaid, and I look forward to hearing from you.  
  
-beep-  
  
2:36 PM  
It's me. Change of plans -- I'm taking the rest of the day off. Page me when you get in and we'll figure out the evening. Bye.   
  
-beep-  
  
4:51 PM  
Hi, Ms. Kincaid, this is Michelle from Pottery Barn. The item you ordered is now in and you can pick it up at any time. Your total comes to $64.21. Thank you.  
  
-beep-  
  
5:48 PM  
Hey, it's Margot. I've been stuck in a client meeting all day and I just got your message. Ummm.... I'm heading to Common Grounds for a couple of hours, so if you get this before 9:30 and want to stop by for a cup of coffee, I'll be there. If not, I'll catch up with you tomorrow sometime, okay? We need to play racquetball again soon anyway -- I'm getting tired of kicking my coworkers' asses. Later.  
  
-beep-  
  
7:09 PM  
'S me. I'm havin' a good time with some new friends. Wanna come an' meet 'em? They'd like you a lot. We can still have Chinese or something ... lemme know. I don' know the name of this place, though. You're gonna hafta page me so I can give you directions.  
  
-beep-  
  
8:20 PM  
Hi, Claire, it's Mom. ... Mac told me you came to see him today, and he also said he told you to stop by for dinner sometime. I just wanted to say ... I'd like that. If you came over sometime, I mean. Look, I know things have been strained between us since -- well, for a while now. ... But I'm still your mother, Claire. You're allowed to come see me on days that aren't national holidays, okay? Anyway....call us. Bye.   
  
-beep-  
  
9:36 PM  
Claire, this is Anita Van Buren. You left a notebook in my office when you were here. I'll hang onto it until the next time I see you, but I just wanted to let you know it wasn't lost. Have a good evening -- it was nice talking with you.  
  
-beep-  
  
10:42 PM  
'S me, pick up. ... Dammit, Claire, pick up the phone. ... Fine. The hell with you, then. That's what I told Detective Briscoe -- the hell with her. You, I mean. I waited long enough for you to grace me with your presence, an' I'm tired of it, Claire. You can't just walk away from this.   
  
-beep-  
  
*End of messages*, the disembodied voice proclaimed as the machine whirred to a stop. When the last vestiges of light died and silence reclaimed the apartment, only his choked sobs remained to punctuate the gloom.   
  
***end***  
  
~for Leyla, whose voice still echoes-- even among those of us who knew you only through your words.  
  
And thanks to jael, the other half of the beta-brain.  
  
January 2002 


End file.
